


The bad boy's little brat

by antimiya88



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antimiya88/pseuds/antimiya88
Summary: Ohno Satoshi might not look like one but he's the gang leader of Arashi Fighters. There are many things he enjoys in his life. One of them is surely the 'special' rewards of a particular someone... his little brat who makes sure everyone knows to whom Satoshi belongs to.





	

Title: The bad boy's little brat (One-Shot)

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Ohmiya (main), Juntoshi (only mentioned and one-sided)

Genre: Smut

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Ohno Satoshi might not look like one but he's the gang leader of Arashi Fighters. There are many things he enjoys in his life. One of them is surely the 'special' rewards of a particular someone... his little brat who makes sure everyone knows to whom Satoshi belongs to.

Disclaimer: Kazu belongs to his Oh-chan and Oh-chan belongs to his Kazu

 

 

The bad boy’s little brat

 

 

 

Sounds of tens of bikes filled the evening air as the Arashi Fighters reached their hang out spot; the old garage at the north of the city. It was a rather secluded area with no many residents around and away from police stations, making it the perfect choice. It worked for both cases.

***

Their gang was formed since their high school years. Back then many had laughed when they first heard of the newly formed Arashi Fighters; not only because the first members were only five but also because of their leader.

Ohno Satoshi was small figured, not taller than 1,66m, and slim with a rounded face and sleepy-looking eyes. He surely did not share the ideal image of a gang leader. He preferred not to speak much; words were for him only pretentious covers of weakness. He preferred to let work speak for himself. Their first opponents didn’t seem to be well informed and they found out when it was already late. When he fought, he looked as if he was dancing; as if he was the mastermind behind a thought-in-detail choreography.

Little by little his influence got spread and a couple of years later the members of his group had tripled. It was a little game for him… living at the edge was filling up his batteries… he needed it like the plants needed the sun. He enjoyed that kind of adrenaline he felt when he was riding his bike fast while hearing the sound of the police sirens fading away. But he mostly enjoyed the way he was rewarded by a particular someone after every successful ‘adventure’ of his.

He knew that bad boys were attractive to others but could have never dreamt of such insatiability. Ninomiya Kazunari, or Nino as the other demanded to be called, was a special member of his gang. He had many faces. Sometimes he’d be a kid with cute, puppy eyes; sometimes he’d be a sadist with an evil smirk that could cause unpleasant goosebumps to those who confronted him… but those times when he’d be with him, he’d be nothing more and nothing less than his very own little slut and Satoshi couldn’t deny it; he _loved_ this side of his, knowing that he had the exclusive right of it.

When Ninomiya Kazunari asked him to join the gang, he looked a shy boy who kept his game boy in the pocket of his trousers. Satoshi tried to understand why this kind of student would want to join them. It was a Saturday evening when he asked him to meet with them at the abandoned house that was used as their main hang out spot at the time. To Satoshi’s surprise, Nino had appeared looking nothing like the boy Satoshi knew from school. He wore a buggy pair of black jeans with a thick chain on the side, black parka on top and an earring appearing at the top of his left earlobe.

But what amazed Satoshi the most was his gaze. The intensity with which those brown eyes were staring at him made him feel hot. They were clearly inviting and Satoshi had to admit that it was certainly one tempting invitation but he had to test him. He asked Sakurai to fight with him and to his surprise, he didn’t fall down as he should have. Satoshi realized that the other was using his mind, turning everything he could to his advantage, reminding him of himself. They were more alike than they looked at one first glance and Satoshi found that a pleasant conclusion.

It was some weeks after the official ‘debut’ of Nino as a member of Arashi Fighters when Satoshi found him waiting in his private room. He looked at him with narrowed eyes, ready to ask him to leave but his mind seemed to stop working when the other stood up from the chair. He came slowly towards him without saying a single word. He saw him kneeling in front of him, his hands working slowly on his belt unbuckling it, still saying nothing. Satoshi wanted to ask him why but all he could do was scream when he felt a delicious hotness covering his awaken member. The little tongue was working wickedly on him, making sure it teased every single nerve, tasted every single inch. Satoshi’s hands were now gripping Nino’s hair with force forcing him to take him deeper as he started thrusting his hips faster, fucking that little mouth of his properly but the other didn’t complain. He would only moan louder… making Satoshi look down. His eyes met with Nino’s half-closed ones. The raw desire he could see in them in combination with the image of his cock appearing and disappearing between those lips was enough to make him even hornier. With a groan he started thrusting frantically till he sent his cum deep down the other’s throat.

Satoshi looked down again panting hard when he saw the way Nino licked his lips. Nino stood up and took off his clothes slowly. Satoshi was following his every move. Soon a smooth, pale skin appeared in front of him, making him gulp. Between the thin thighs of his there was a painful, licking erection that was screaming for attention. Satoshi was speechless. He saw the other coming closer and standing only a few centimeters away.

“Use me however you want…” Nino’s voice was hoarse… filled with raw lust.

“Is that what you want?” Satoshi asked with a raised eyebrow, as he let his index run down the other’s arm feather like.

“Yes…” Nino replied closing his eyes, his breath turning uneven.

“So what will your place be? Because I don’t fuck my subordinates…” Satoshi whispered in his ear before his tongue played with the earring.

“I don’t want to be your subordinate…” Nino said in a trembling voice, followed by a long moan when he felt Satoshi’s knee teasing his painful member.

“What do you want to be, then?”

“Your slut” Nino replied in a serious tone that caused Satoshi to stop his ministrations.

They kept staring at each other for a couple of minutes before Satoshi grabbed Nino’s nape and turned him around, crushing him against the wall. Nino gasped at the feeling of the cold surface against his skin but opened his mouth obediently when he realized what Satoshi was asking him.

Satoshi entered Nino in one fluid move after a too hasty preparation, making him scream at the top of his lungs. Satoshi smirked when he felt this new lover arching his back, letting his head rest on his shoulder. He sucked hungrily the crook of Nino’s neck as he continued thrusting in him brutal way. The latter was loud, not caring if the other members could hear him and Satoshi was actually happy about it; it proved that the other did mean every single word.

“You _are_ a little slut…” Satoshi whispered as he angled his hips making sure he continued hitting on the other’s prostate with every powerful trust. “…aren’t you, Kazunari…”

“Ye- yes… yes, I am… for you… nnn…” Nino moaned and clenched his inner muscles bringing them both closer to the edge.

“Come for me…” Satoshi growled into his ear and smirked satisfied when he saw the other sending his seed on the wall without having been touched. “Good boy, Kazunari” In one fast move, he slipped out and threw Nino on the floor on his fours, making sure his hips were up in the air. He could see the small red hole be wet with his precum, waiting to be filled again. He smirked when he saw the other moving his hips in suggestive moves in the air impatiently. “What do you want…” a playful spank landed on Nino’s buttock. “…my little slut?”

“I want your cum in me…” the other whined and Satoshi couldn’t hold back. His hands found the hips and pushed inside making Nino scream in pleasure. He was insatiable, pushing back, meeting every thrust halfway. Satoshi could see sweat drops running down the other’s spine; he want to taste it. He let his tongue wander on the soft skin smiling when he felt the other mewling in ecstasy. “Louder… I wanna hear your needy voice… ” Nino happily obeyed as the rhythm became almost frantic. With one last powerful thrust, Satoshi came inside him and collapsed on top of him breathless.

“So, what will my position be?”

Satoshi turned him around. “I think you already know it… my little _slut_ ”

As time passed by, Satoshi realized that Nino wasn’t only his slut but also a little brat who was also pretty possessive. What he enjoyed the most was seeing him making sure no one would come closer to him. It wasn’t that he was really seeking for others’ company, but he enjoyed provoking him. He knew many wanted to have him. Others would flirt with him discreetly, others would throw themselves on him. The last ones were the ones that Satoshi almost pitied them. Nino would always make sure they got the message clear. Being this protective and mad was such a sexy image that made him want to fuck his little brat senseless till his body turned completely drained.

***

“Once again you were awesome, leader!” Matsumoto Jun said as he climbed off his bike. He walked towards the latter having a beer can on his right hand and his best seductive smile on his face. “Here’s your beer!” he stretched out his hand to give the can when someone gripped his wrist painfully.

Jun could hear the leader’s laugh and cursed inside. He turned his gaze to the one at his right.

“I’m really getting tired of repeating the same things again and again. I’ve said it before. Use your slutty tricks elsewhere, Diva. Don’t come across _my_ leader _ever again_ or I’ll have your balls cut. Got it?”

Jun narrowed his eyes. Nino was getting on his nerves. Why would their leader want only him? What was so special about him?

Nino smirked as if he could read his mind. “Don’t tire yourself… You will never satisfy him the way I do…”

Satoshi leaned at the wall opening the beer can and sipping some of it. His eyes were glued on Nino’s lips that were curved into a smirk.

“What makes you this sure of yourself?”

“It’s simple… You entered this gang because you were interested into fights and looking cool… Me on the other hand, I entered because it was the only way I could be close to him… I only wanted to be able to satisfy him… I _was born_ to satisfy him…”

Seeing Jun be at a loss of words, Nino was sure he had won. “Now, go like a good boy and find someone else to do your little tricks and leave us alone…”

“You…” Jun came closer with narrowed eyes. He wasn’t someone who would easily declare defeat but neither was Nino.

“Me what? Bring it on, Matsumoto!”

Satoshi, who in the main time had finished his beer, threw the can away and grabbed Nino by his wrist. “Sorry, Matsumoto-kun but I would ask you to move aside. I have a slut waiting impatiently to pleasure me for tonight’s achievements…”

Nino smiled devilishly and winked at the other as he followed his lover towards the back of the garage where his bike was waiting for them.

Satoshi looked at the other and made a nod. “You know what to do…”

Nino smirked when he saw Satoshi leaning against his bike resting his elbows on the seat. He could see the erection that was formed in the pants and came closer, letting his hand brush it over the fabric of the trousers the other was wearing.

“You like it when I get jealous…” Nino said in a low voice and pouted.

“Hmm… It’s just that I find you cute!”

“Sadist”

“Oh no…” Satoshi replied, his eyes locked on the other’s lustful ones. “I just like to see you protect your territory…”

“Like a good bitch…?” Nino raised his eyebrow, gripping a bit too tightly Satoshi’s cock.

“No” the other gasped. “More like the little possessive brat you are…”

Nino’s smirk returned. “I am what you want me to be…”

“I want you to be _you_ , my little _slut_ …”

Nino didn’t need to hear anything else. “Then, please take your seat…”

Satoshi sat properly on his bike while seeing the other getting rid of his clothes, one by one. His moves were slow… competing those of a pro. Satoshi would lie if he said, he didn’t like these private shows. Seeing Nino’s face twisted from desire… knowing well that despite desiring to torture him, Nino was also torturing himself… feeling this desired was only adding fuel to his inner fire. He was already licking when the completely naked figure of his lover came in front of him.

Satoshi let Nino lower his trousers along with his boxers. When the tip of his needy cock felt the cold air made him whine. He needed to feel the other. He looked up at Nino who, as if he could read his mind, brought Satoshi’s right hand to his mouth, letting three fingers slip inside. He made sure dirty, slurping sounds were echoing around them as he covered them with saliva. He was having his legs opened at each side of the bike seat, his hands gripping firmly Satoshi’s shoulders. The preparation was fast as both of them were too horny to wait any longer.

“I’ve revved up enough…” Satoshi whispered breathing heavily.

“Then… hold on and enjoy your ride…” Nino whispered in Satoshi’s ear as he lowered himself taking the whole length inside him.

They both moaned in unison, feeling the familiar yet so addictive warmth. Nino started moving up and down in a fast pace. Seeing the way Satoshi had punched earlier all those assholes in the dark alley had been enough to make him want to throw the other against the wall and take him into his mouth without caring who was around them. There was something imposing in Satoshi when he was in action that made Nino’s adrenaline move through his veins filling up every single cell of his body. The more he tasted him, the more he needed him. Ohno Satoshi was his drug and he couldn’t have asked for anything else.

The way Satoshi’s thighs were leaving the leather surface to thrust into Nino was enough to make the latter whimper. His nails were scratching his hips but Nino didn’t care. He wanted to have his marks… they were the proof that he was the reason for his desire… they were the proof that he was _his_.

“You like it when you fuck yourself like this on my bike… knowing that everyone can listen to your desperate cries of joy… knowing that they can listen how much you enjoy have my cock inside of you… how much you crave for it… what a slut you are for me…”

“Yes. AH! Yes, yes I do…” Nino could only scream as he felt Satoshi’s hand wrapping around his neglected till then member masturbating him fast following the same rhythm.

“Tell me, Kazunari… What do you enjoy riding the most?” Satoshi asked huskily, his mouth brushing against the beautifully exposed neck in front of him. “Your bike or my cock?” with that, he angled a bit better so that he could hit Nino’s prostate dead on.

Nino had to wrap his arms around Satoshi’s nape in order to remain at his position. “Your cock. Your big, hard, delicious cock…” he groaned as he leaned closer to catch the other’s lips hungrily leading him into a wet, sloppy kiss. A few seconds later he could feel the orgasm ripping his insides as he came hard on the other’s hand.

Satoshi followed right after him, filling his lover with his hot semen. They stayed as they were both still panting heavily.

“Satoshi, I love you…” Nino said as he let his head rest at the crook of the other’s neck.

Satoshi smiled as his hands were moving up and down the covered in sweat back. “I love you, too, Kazunari”

Nino moved a bit back so that their eyes could meet. “Call me how you always do…”

Satoshi muffled a laugh. “Little brat…”

“No… For you I’ll _always_ be your little _slut_ …”

 

 

 

 

THE END

 

 

 

 

 

 

A.N. Sooo minna surprise!!! ^_^ Here you got a small Ohmiya smut pwp-ish OS in a gang AU! ;D For that you should blame [](http://nino1711azuki.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://nino1711azuki.livejournal.com/)**nino1711azuki** and her tweets along with Ohno's newest solo! ;)  
It has been a while since I've written pure smexy, slutty Ohmiya... Hope it turned out hot! xP

 

I really hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

 

 

 

See you soon,  
Andy <3

 

 


End file.
